ER 15x01 Life After Death
by Thiago Sampaio 'ER
Summary: 1ºepisódio da 15ªtemporada. Uma ambulância, com Sam ou Prat dentro, explode ao lado de Abby. Veremos o atendimento aos feridos e a reação dos colegas. Fiel ao seriado, a fic tem 5 partes e é escrita em forma de roteiro. Comentários são bem vindos
1. ER 15x01 Life After Death 1

**previously****, on ER**: Na reunião de Morbidez e Mortalidade, Dubenko surta e se demite do County. Abalada, Neela ouve e obedece Brenner: ela precisa transar. Um homem no programa de proteção à testemunhas corre o risco de ser assassinado no PS, e na transferência da ambulância, Sam e Pratt discutem sobre quem deve ir junto. Luka se despede de Walter, soca Moretti e resolve reatar com Abby: ambos decidem deixar Chicago.

...  
**_15x01 - LIFE AFTER DEATH - PARTE 1_**

**CENA 01 - AMBULÂNCIA**  
O transporte de emergência deixa o hospital do County. Na direção e banco do carona, há dois agentes do FBI. Quem está no carona é o Delegado Federal, que está encerrando uma ligação  
_Palmer_: **Já deixamos o hospital. Estamos seguindo para o abrigo seguro.**

Ele desliga o celular, se vira, e abre a portinhola à esquerda de sua cabeça, que permite uma visão da parte traseira da ambulância:  
_Palmer_: **Como ele está?**

Lá dentro, há mais um agente do FBI, o paciente Arnie e o paramédico Bardelli:  
_Bardelli_: **Ele está um pouco agitado, mas deixe conosco. Só sejam rápidos.**  
_Palmer_: **Entendido. Agüente aí, Arnie.** - e fecha a portinhola.

_Arnie_: **Pra você é fácil falar.**  
O paciente começa a transpirar como se estivesse numa sauna. O paramédico resolve pedir uma ajuda a alguém que está sentado ao lado de Arnie:  
_Bardelli_: **Ele está diaforético... Usamos nitro?**  
_Pratt_: **Deixe comigo...**  
Greg, que está dentro da ambulância, se vira pra pegar o medicamento que diminuirá a freqüência cardíaca de Arnie  
_Pratt_: **Não se preocupe Arnie. Com uma dose, você vai ficar como novo.**  
_Arnie_: **Meio difícil acreditar com essa dor tremenda no meu peito.**

É quando o semáforo fica vermelho, e a ambulância pára no cruzamento...  
_Bardelli_: **Rápido, Pratt. A pressão subiu demais aqui.**  
_Pratt_: **Não estou encontrando...** - revirando os materiais do fundo da ambulância - **Tem uma sacola aqui ocupando muito espaço.**  
_Bardelli_: **Que sacola?**

Com certo esforço, Greg a pega com as duas mãos e coloca a sacola preta do lado de Arnie. Quando ele a abre, vê dois blocos plastificados, em forma de tijolo, ligados por fios coloridos. Ao ver o conteúdo, Arnie imediatamente pára de piscar e inspira uma boa quantidade de ar pro seus pulmões. E de maneira rápida, faz contato visual com Pratt. Em questão de segundos, Pratt percebeu o que era aquilo...

**CENA 02 - CRUZAMENTO DA HARRISON**  
Sinal vermelho. Feliz por se entender com o marido, Abby segue caminho até o County e cruza com a ambulância em que se encontra Pratt. Um passo de distância. Dois. Três passos. Quando está há 5 passos da ambulância, ela explode.

Uma bola de fogo destrói a cabine traseira da ambulância. Muito próxima do local da explosão, Abby é jogada pro ar, e antes de atingir o chão, um pequeno pedaço da ambulância atinge suas nuca. Foi tudo muito rápido. Ela só percebeu o impacto na cabeça pouco depois de atingir o asfalto, quando cai de bruços. Vidros no chão, vários carros com alarme disparando alto, rivalizando apenas com o grito de aflito das testemunhas.

No chão, desorientada com a explosão e a pancada na nuca, Abby não percebe que seu jaleco está em chamas. Mas não demora muito pra notar o calor em suas costas, pra de maneira desesperada, retirar o jaleco. Nesse momento, dois homens e uma mulher correm em sua direção pra retirar sua vestimenta de médica às pressas. Apesar de assustada, não demora pra ela perceber que os populares a estão ajudando. Enquanto um dos homens pisar no jaleco de Lockhart pra apagar o fogo, um casal a leva de forma apressada pro outro lado da rua, distante da ambulância que arde em chamas.

Quando chegam ao meio fio, a mulher fica de cócoras pra falar com Abby, muito desorientada, muito confusa:  
_Mulher_: **Você está bem?!**  
Momentaneamente surda por causa da explosão, Abby responde gritando:  
_Abby_: **O que diabos aconteceu?!**

Neste momento, a cabine da ambulância, que não fora atingida pela explosão, tem suas portas abertas. O motorista, sem força nas pernas, cai direto no chão assim que deixa o banco. Duas pessoas, tão altruístas quanto afobadas, correm e o puxam o agente do FBI pelos braços. O homem está grogue e se deixa ser levado. Do outro lado, menos desorientado, está Palmer, com o celular em mãos olhando a fogueira que virou a ambulância:  
_Palmer_: **Fomos atingidos! Um agente e nosso pacote caíram! Ainda estamos na Avenida Harrison. Tragam reforços agora!**

O carro de emergência é rodeado de populares. Muitos apenas observam as chamas. Outros resolvem agir: munidos com os extintores dos carros e algumas lojas vizinhas, tentam como podem apagar as chamas. Tudo de maneira muito rápida.

**CENA 03 - PARQUE PRÓXIMO AO LAGO MICHIGAN**  
Apesar de muito longe do local da explosão, Kovac sabe que aquela era a rota de Abby até o hospital. Quase um horizonte distante, ele observa a fumaça que, de onde está não sabe a origem. Só tem a sensação de que sua mulher pode estar ferida. Por isso, apreensivo, enquanto olha fixamente a fumaça, usa o celular na esperança de conseguir falar com a mulher.  
_Luka_: **Atende Abby. Atende...**  
Como o celular fora destruído pelos pisões do homem que apagava o fogo do jaleco de Lockhart, ela não tem como atender. Kovac então resolve agir. Encerra a chamada, coloca o celular no bolso e começa a correr pra Avenida Harrison como se sua vida dependesse disso.

**CENA 04 - CRUZAMENTO DA HARRISON**  
Ao ver a mobilização da população, Abby resolve agir e ajudar os feridos. E enquanto se levanta, a mulher que a retirou de perto da ambulância tenta fazê-la mudar de idéia.  
_Mulher_: **Fique sentada. Meu marido já chamou os bombeiros.**  
_Abby_: **Tudo bem. Eu sou médica.**

Um pouco cambaleante, Abby segue em direção motorista. Ele está deitado no meio feio, com o nariz sangrando, sendo observado por populares e Palmer. Lockhart se ajoelha e começa a checar o homem:  
_Palmer_: **Afaste já de perto dele!**  
O delegado parece mais nervoso agora, e coloca a arma em punho na direção dela:  
_Abby_: **Tudo bem, eu sou médica!** - levantando as mãos - **Eu só vim ajudar!**  
_Palmer_: **Okay... A ambulância... A ambulância explodiu! Nossos airbags foram acionados e pegou direto na cara dele.**  
_Abby_: **Quantas pessoas estavam lá dentro?** - checando a pulsação na jugular  
_Palmer_: **Quatro! Um agente federal, um paramédico, um paciente e um médico.**  
_Abby_: **Um médico?!**

E as chamas, depois da atividade de vários extintores, se apagam. Empolgados com suas ações de heróis, dois populares tentam subir na ambulância. Um deles queima a mão no metal quente e desiste logo. Outro, já na cabine, observa os corpos. O delegado, que não gostou disso, aponta a arma dessa vez pro homem:  
_Palmer_: **Saia já daí de cima!**  
_Homem_: **Tem gente viva aqui em cima!**

Palmer resolve colocar sua arma no coldre e correr em direção à ambulância. Ao chegar lá, faz cara feia para o que vê. Todos os quatro foram seriamente queimados. Uns mais do que os outros. Bardelli está irreconhecível, completamente carbonizado. Muito pior que ele está o agente federal, que teve seu tórax e abdômen completamente dilacerados na explosão. Estes estão mortos. Na maca, com queimaduras de terceiro grau no tórax e abdômen, está Arnie. Inconsciente, mas vivo. E Pratt, sem o braço esquerdo - com perda total dos ossos e músculos, mas que só não foi amputado do resto do corpo por estar preso à pele de seu ombro e antebraço - tem queimaduras mais sérias ainda, mas está consciente. Desorientado, e muito fraco, ele balança a cabeça procurando por ar.

Chega então Abby, por trás de Palmer. O homem que estava lá em cima resolve descer. Palmer, que não subiu, parece paralisado com a cena. Lockhart, apesar do receio, contorna o corpo do agente pra ver a cena e analisar a situação. Vítima sem torço - morta. Vítima com gravíssimas queimaduras e pescoço virado - morta. Vítima numa maca com sérias queimaduras no torso - situação grave. Vítima deitada no chão, com amputação parcial do braço esquerdo, e quase 100 do tórax, rosto e braços com queimaduras de segundo e terceiro grau - de alguma maneira, viva. É quando essa última vítima vira o rosto; o lado esquerdo estava desfigurado, mas o direito fora uma das poucas partes não atingidas na explosão. E ao se virar, aflito, olha nos olhos de Abby. Que reconhece o colega  
_Abby_: **Oh meu Deus...**

_passa então aquela "abertura" de 5 segundos_

er

fanfic  
de  
thiago sampaio


	2. ER 15x01 Life After Death 2

...  
**_15x01 - LIFE AFTER DEATH - PARTE 2_**

**CENA 05 - ER**  
Está um dia tranqüilo no PS. Poucos pacientes pra cada um dos médicos, e muito tempo livre pra Frank, que joga Paciência no computador da recepção. A única coisa que perturbou a calma local foi o barulho provocado pela explosão. Taggart, que vinha da Lounge, conversa com o recepcionista:  
_Sam_: **Que diabos foi isso?**  
_Frank_: **O que?**  
_Sam_: **Essa explosão. Não ouviu?**  
_Frank_: **Ouvi. Provavelmente algum botijão de gás. Ou atentado terrorista.**  
_Sam_: **Se divertindo jogando Paciência?**  
_Frank_: **Como?**  
_Sam_: **Frank, isso pareceu ter sido aqui na esquina! Ninguém ligou, nem nada?**  
_Frank_: **Olha a minha cara de preocupado.**  
O recepcionista faz uma cara de leso pra Sam, que não gosta, se vira pra bandeja de fichas médicas, e começa a fazer algumas anotações.

Vindo das salas de trauma, chegam Morris e Chunny em caminho à recepção:  
_Morris_: **Me avise**** assim que o legista puder levá-la.**  
_Chunny_: **Certo, Dr. Morris.**  
_Morris_: **E... mais uma coisa.** - pega no braço da enfermeira, e fala de maneira séria - **Deixe a filha dela usar a saleta até lá. Ela não dormiu a noite toda. O sofá vai lhe fazer bem.**  
_Chunny_: **Okay**. - e dá meia volta  
_Morris_: **Obrigado, Chunny.** - coloca a ficha médica da asiática na bandeja  
_Frank_: **Matou mais um paciente, Archie?**  
_Morris_: **Cala a boca, Frank... Ah, o que foi aquele barulho?**  
_Frank_: **Botijão de gás, atentado terrorista... eu não sei. Só sou o recepcionista**  
_Morris_: **E "muito" prestativo...**

Saindo do elevador, chega Chazz procurando por Pratt:  
_Chazz_: **Dr. Morris. Viu o meu irmão?**  
_Morris_: **Vi. Ele está de plantão. Deve estar com algum paciente.**  
_Chazz_: **Já rodei o hospital inteiro e não o encontro.**  
_Morris_: **Mas ele está aqui. Frank, viu o Pratt?**  
_Frank_: **Tá em algum canto do hospital.** - concentrado no computador  
_Morris_: **Você não serve nem como recepcionista.**

No lado oposto da recepção, chega Tony, querendo falar com Sam.  
_Gates_: **Ocupada?**  
_Sam_: **Sempre.**  
_Gates_: **Preciso de sua ajuda com uma paciente.**  
_Sam_: **Ehr... tem que ser agora?**  
_Gates_: **Ela só tem cinco anos e está chorando bastante.** - a enfermeira se vira pra dar mais atenção - **Ela foi pescar com os pais, e um anzol perfurou os dois lábios dela.**  
_Sam_: **Ow****, tadinha...**  
_Gates_: **Pode misturar uma dose de analgésicos pra mim?**  
_Sam_: **Okay.**

Taggart encerra o comando no computador, e segue acompanhada de Gates até a Exam 1. No caminho, vê Chazz se frustrando com o celular em mãos.  
_Chazz_: **Ele também não atende o celular...**  
_Sam_: **Procurando por seu irmão?**  
_Chazz_: **Sim!**  
_Sam_: **Ele saiu agora a pouco na ambulância de um paciente. Deve demorar pra voltar.**  
_Chazz_: **Obrigado!** - se vira pra Frank - **Pode dizer que eu passei aqui?**  
_Frank_: **Dizer o que pra quem?**  
_Morris_: **Fala sério, Frank!**  
_Frank_: **Relaxa. Anotei no bloco de recados assim que Chazz entrou aqui.** - aponta pro bloco e sorri enquanto olha pra Morris - **Sou excelente no meu trabalho, mas tenho que manter a fama de durão.**  
_Morris_: **Bem, espero ansioso pelo dia que você sair do armário. E deixe conosco, Chazz. Assim que o Pratt chegar, chamamos você. Espere na Lounge se quiser**  
_Chazz_: **Valeu.**

**CENA 06 - CRUZAMENTO DA HARRISON**  
Desesperada, Abby procura pelos bolsos seu celular. Sem sucesso. Resolve então, de maneira dócil, se aproximar de Pratt e acariciar sua testa, uma das raras partes do superior de seu corpo que não fora queimada. Com perda quase completa de seus nervos, Greg não sente tanta dor quanto deveria alguém em sua situação, está desesperado e sem forças pra reagir. Deitado no chão da ambulância, ele conduz sua mão direita em direção à Abby. Mão que está em frangalhos, sem pele e com músculos expostos. Mas é a mão que consegue usar, já que a esquerda é sustentada apenas por um filete de pele. Ao tentar falar, bolhas de sangue eclodem de sua boca.  
_Abby_: **Shush****, shush. Não fale agora.**

Lockhart tenta manter a calma pelo amigo, mas é muito difícil. Pratt está em completa agonia. Está desfigurado. Está morrendo. Ela então logo perde a razão, dá as costas à Greg e grita pra multidão:  
_Abby_: **Alguém ligue pro hospital!**  
_homem_: **Já ligamos pra emergência.**  
_Abby_: **Não! O County está a três quadras daqui. Alguém ligue pra lá já!**  
_homem_: **Você sabe o número?**  
_Abby_: **Não... estava no meu celular... Alguém corra já pra lá e peça ajuda!**  
_homem_: **Deixe comigo.**  
Um dos homens então resolve correr até o County.  
_Abby_: **Diga que em mandou você foi Abby Lockhart!**

_Abby_: **Okay...** - com os olhos marejados - **Vamos tirar eles dois daqui.** - se vira e observa que Pratt ainda a olha nos olhos, em completo desespero - **Com muito cuidado...**  
Algumas pessoas se aproximam. Todos bons cidadãos procurando ajudar.  
_Palmer_: **Tirem**** primeiro o homem da maca.**  
_Abby_: **Não. Pratt está em piores condições.**  
_Palmer_: **Escute aqui, "Doutora". Minhas ordens são de tirar este homem daqui, e onde estamos, sua segurança fica comprometida!**  
_Abby_: **Não me diga! A porcaria da ambulância explodiu!**

Não muito longe dali, chega Kovac. Cansado de tanto correr, o croata se assusta com a situação. Um homem está deitado no meio fio, há um jaleco branco parcialmente queimado no meio da rua... e há vidro e metal retorcido num raio de quase 20 metros. Sua atenção é finalmente levado até a ambulância, rodeada de curiosos... e sua esposa, de costas pra ele.  
_Luka_: **ABBY!**

Lockhart se vira e vê o marido alguns metros distante. De relance, ela observa Pratt mais uma vez e depois corre em direção ao croata. Este, não fica parado e resolve correr em direção à ela. Quando se encontram, ela choca seu rosto contra o tórax de Kovac e afunda sua cara contra o peito dele:  
_Luka_: **Você está bem?**  
_Abby_: **Sim...** - chorosa  
_Luka_: **Eu vi de longe a explosão...** - apalpando o corpo da mulher **Você está bem mesmo? Não está ferida?**  
_Abby_: **Não, não.** - se afastando dele, mas ainda de mãos dadas - **Eu estou bem. É que...**  
_Luka_: **Você estava perto? Se feriu?**  
_Abby_: **Luka, eu estou bem. É que...**  
A médica, que não consegue mais falar, engole no seco e deixa escapar uma lágrima de seu olho esquerdo.

Kovac, num lapso de segundo, passa do alívio de encontrá-la inteiro, ao receio de descobrir o que a aflige tanto. Mais sereno que antes, olha-a nos olhos, e pergunta calmamente:  
_Luka_: **Abby... O que houve?**  
_Abby_: **A ambulância...** - com uma das mãos, limpa o nariz - **Ele estava na ambulância...**  
Ela então larga as mãos dele, esconde o rosto com as suas, e em silêncio escorre várias lágrimas enquanto se senta no meio fio.

O croata, do lado dela, continua de pé. Observa a depressão da esposa e depois a movimentação ao redor da ambulância. Resolve então seguir até o local do atentado. Com passos firmes e aproveitando de sua altura, movimenta a cabeça tentando ver de maneira melhor quem estava lá dentro. À medida que chega mais perto, vai diminuindo o ritmo; ora por ter que se desviar das várias pessoas, ora por ver o quão horrível está lá dentro.

Kovac observa logo três corpos. Só consegue ver a quarta vítima quando chega mais perto. E atônito, imediatemente reconhece seu padrinho de casamento.  
_Luka_: **Merda****...**  
E nem ele, nem ninguém percebe um carro preto, do outro lado da rua, com dois homens aparentemente muçulmanos, observando a confusão, enquanto um deles fala de maneira nervosa no celular.

**CENA 07 - EXAM-1**  
Na Exam-1, pai e mão estão abraçados aflitos, enquanto a garotinha com anzol nos lábios é atendida por Sam e Tony. Taggart, com todo carinho possível, abraça a criança e imobiliza a cabeça dela pressionando contra a sua, mas sem muita força. Já Gates, com todo cuidado, aplica o sedativo na menina.  
_Gates_: **Pronto. Só mais um e não vai doer mais.**  
_Sam_: **Viu? Eu não disse que não ia doer?**  
_menina_: **... Mas tá doendo...** - chorando

Mesmo sem conseguir separar os lábios direito, a menina insiste em falar  
_Gates_: **Shuuush****... Não fala agora. Vou tentar tirar o anzol, tá?**  
_mãe_: **Como que você faz uma besteira dessas?**  
_pai_: **Eu?!**  
_mãe_: **É! Você! A vara era sua. Como que lança a linha sem olhar quem está atrás?**  
_pai_: **Ninguém faz isso!**  
_mãe_: **Faz se no barco tá a filha! Você pescou nossa filha!**  
_Sam_: **Hey****. Mamãe. Papai. Querem conversar lá fora?**

A enfermeira olha os dois com reprovação, dando a entender que nessas horas eles precisam manter a calma. Os dois imediatamente compreendem, e se desculpam acenando com a cabeça. E aflitos, voltam a se abraçar.  
_Gates_: **Okay... Sente isso? Responda balançando com a cabeça.**  
Com a agulha da sutura, Tony checa a sensação nos lábios da menina. Já anestesiada, ela não sente nada e confirma balançando a cabeça.

Tony compreende, olha pra Sam, que aperta mais a guria, e começa vagarosamente a retirar o anzol. A meninha aperta as mãos da enfermeira com força, mas não leva mais do que 5 segundos pra que o anzol saia.  
_Gates_: **Prooonto****..** - sorrindo  
_Sam_: **Acabou, coração.**  
À medida que os pais se aproximam pra abraçar a filha, Sam vai soltando-a. E quando reencontra a mãe, volta a chorar mais um pouquinho.  
_pai_: **Ela vai precisar levar pontos?**  
_Gates_: **Não. Quando ela fizer o primeiro piercing, o buraco será bem maior.**  
_mãe_: **Depois de hoje, ela não vai furar nem a orelha!**  
_Sam_: - sorrindo - **Eu vou pegar o material pra sepsia. Já volto.**

**CENA 08 - ER**  
Assim que sai da sala de exames, um policial esbarra nela enquanto passava correndo.  
_Sam_: **Olha por onde anda!**  
O tira nem olhou pra trás. É quando Sam percebe que os poucos policiais que estavam dentro do PS se reuniram e saíram pela triagem. Taggart, menos nervoso, vai conversar com Frank:  
_Sam_: **O que é essa movimentação toda?**  
_Frank_: **A resposta de sua pergunta anterior. Um carro parece que explodiu.**  
_Sam_: **Minha nossa. O carro explodiu?**  
_Frank_: **Isso. Ligaram pra emergência e já estão indo pra lá.**  
_Sam_: **Algum ferido?**  
_Frank_: **Não, mas o canal dos paramédicos está aberto. Qualquer coisa...**  
Então um homem, desesperadamente, bate no vidro da triagem, pedindo por ajuda.

_Sam_: **Senhor. Aí é a entrada de emergência. Você antes precisa passar pela triagem na entrada da ala oeste.**  
_homem_: **"Abby Lockhart" me pediu pra vir aqui!**  
_Sam_: **O que?** - indo em direção à triagem - **Como disse**?  
_homem_: **Uma ambulância explodiu! Tem gente ferida lá!**  
_Sam_: - apertando o botão de segurança - **Abby se feriu?**  
_homem_: **Não. Mas tinha uns caras do FBI lá. Ela precisa de ajuda!**

Taggart então gela. Ela conhece apenas uma ambulância com agentes do FBI.

**CENA 09 - CRUZAMENTO DA HARRISON**  
Com Lockhart se sentindo mal e descansando alguns metros distante do local da explosão, agora é Kovac quem tenta lidar com os populares. Ao fundo, sirenes de bombeiros e ambulâncias já podem ser ouvidas.  
_Luka_: **Eu sou médico. Por favor, se afastem! É melhor esperarmos os bombeiros!**  
_homem_: **Mas a doutora ali disse que o County já tá esperando eles.**  
_Luka_: **Não. Não. São queimaduras graves. Não toquem neles.**  
_Palmer_: **Não quero saber! Quero este paciente fora da ambulância já!**  
_Luka_: **De jeito nenhum! Eles estão muito feridos. Não toque neles!**

O croata usa seu corpo pra afastar as pesssoas. Alguns viram que realmente se empolgaram, e à medida que as sirenes se tornam mais próximas, a multidão se afasta. Não muito longe dali, alguns policiais se aproximam a pé da cena do atentado.

**CENA 10 - CARRO UMA QUADRA DISTANTE**  
Também não muito longe, dois turcos, usando óculos escuros, se mantêm à espreita da ambulância. Um deles está no celular:  
_turco I_: **Ainda não posso confirmar... Eu sei que você quer uma confirmação, mas não posso dizer que o cara morreu sem vê-lo. Tem muita gente ao redor, e pelo que parece, alguns sobrevi...**

O criminoso finalmente vê Arnie. No momento que Kovac afastou a multidão, o turco pôde ver pela lateral da ambulância, completamente destruída, o integrante do programa de proteção às testemunhas deitado na maca. Movimentando os braços voluntariamente. Vivo.  
_turco I_: **É. O safado continua vivo. O que fazemos?**  
A resposta da ligação parece não agradar...  
_turco I_: **Aqui vai estar cheio de policiais! Não tenho culpa se aquele delator viveu à explosão. E devo dizer... não sei se ficará vivo por muito tempo.**  
A resposta seguinte parece ter sido a mesma da anterior. Ele encerra a ligação e fala com seu parceiro, que está no banco do motorista  
_turco I_: **Irmão. As ordens são de matá-lo.**  
_turco II_: **Agora? Têm certeza?**  
_turco__ I_: **Sim. Nós não importamos, e você sabe disso...**

Os dois se olham uma última vez. Ambos engatilham suas armas. E o motorista liga o carro.

**CENA 11 - CRUZAMENTO DA HARRISON**  
A tensão cresce... (semelhante aos instantes que antecedem a Ambulance Bay na morte de Romano)

_O motorista da ambulância já se recupera. Embora cambaleante, segue caminho até seu colega Palmer. Com surpresa, vê o estrago na ambulância;_

À leste do cruzamento está o County, três quadras distante. Alguns policiais, que vieram correndo de lá, chegarão em instantes;

Ao norte, duas ambulâncias podem ser vistas no horizonte, acompanhadas de duas viaturas da poícia;

Ao sul, direção do parque em que estavam Luka e Abby, vem o caminhão de bombeiros prestes a cruzar a ponte sobre o Lago Michigan;

À oeste... está o carro dos turcos. Se aproximando vagarosamente. Eles tem uma visão privilegiada do local da explosão, diagonalmente à esquerda deles.

Vendo que Abby ainda não se recuperou, Kovac aproveita o fato da população se afastar e dos carros de emergência chegarem. Ele desce a rua em direção à ela, cerca de 10 carros distante, para confortar a esposa que está sentada no meio fio. Na metade do caminho, ouve-se um disparo.

A população grita. Surpreso, Kovac olha pra trás. O tiro, que era direcionado à Ernie, acerta a nuca do motorista da ambulância, que morre na hora. Palmer não tem tempo pra reagir ao ver os miolos de seu colega no chão: ele saca a arma e dispara contra o carro. É um tiro certeiro: o motorista é atingido entre os olhos. O carro dos turcos pára.

Assustadas com os tiros, as pessoas começam a correr pra todas as direções. Não Abby. Desorientada, ela gela de medo e continua sentada. O máximo que ela faz é direcionar um olhar de pavor pra Luka.

Palmer não consegue mais atirar, pois várias pessoas cruzam a linha de tiro - ficam entre a ambulância em que ele está e o carro dos turcos. O homem no banco de carona, desesperadamente, tenta ocupar o banco do motorista morto, enquanto atira à esmo pelo pára-brisa do carro.

Kovac resolve correr até Lockhart. É quando à sua frente, uma senhora recebe um tiro na coluna, e cai na calçada. Outro disparo, também feito pelo turco, atinge o vidro lateral de um carro vizinho ao croata, e por pouco não o acerta. Assustado, ele pára um pouco.

O turco consegue abrir a porta do motorista e largar o corpo do comparsa. A população já se dispersou mais um pouco, e Palmer agora pode atirar. Dessa vez, o turco se abaixa e fica ligeiramente escondido pelo painel do carro. E dobra à esquerda, pra ficar do lado da ambulância. Mas não no asfalto: ele dirige por cima da calçada! E Kovac sabe que se o carro continuar, ele será atropelado. E Abby, que continua sentada, também.

Paralelo à ambulância, ele tem que acelerar por causa de uma cabine telefônica - que se foi parcialmente destruída na explosão, agora virou perda total. Enquanto passava pela cabine, faz mais dois disparos. Um acerto a ambulância. Outro Palmer, na barriga. O Delegado Federal cai no chão.

Os carros da polícia, ao norte, seguem caminho rumo ao sul, também direção do carro turco.

Lockhart finalmente cai em si, e percebe que sua vida está em perigo. Mas não tem força nas pernas. O máximo que consegue é se afastar, mas sem tirar o corpo do chão. O carro cresce em sua direção, mas o marido está bem mais perto. Enquanto Luka corre o máximo que um ser humano pode, o carro voa na calçada. Ao mesmo tempo em que o croata pula em direção à esposa, o turco passa com as quatro rodas por cima da pobre senhora que fora baleada na coluna.

Num lapso de segundo depois, Kovac, abraçado à mulher, usa sua força pra jogá-las em direção ao asfalto, antes que o carro os atinge. Por pouco eles não saem ilesos. Infelizmente, o carro estava rápido demais e suas rodas direitas, tanto a dianteira, quanto a traseira, passam por cima da perna esquerdo do croata, que quebra em vários ossos. Com a mulher embaixo de seu corpo, ele grita de dor.

O carro finalmente sai da calçada e entra no asfalto. E pode acelerar mais, quando toma caminho à ponte do Lago Michigan. As viaturas que acompanhavam as ambulâncias aceleraram ao ver os disparos e ficam na cola do turco, mas precisam desacelerar ao passar perto do cruzamento, pois muitas pessoas estão na rua, inclusive Luka e Abby. O carro do mafioso está no asfalto, mas na contramão. E isso não é uma boa.

Depois de desviar das pessoas, as viaturas voltam a acelerar e mais uma vez se aproximam do turco. Mas na direção contrária, vinha o carro dos bombeiros. A colisão frontal com seu carro seria certa, mas o turco insiste em seguir no lado esquerdo da pista e vira o volante pra borda da ponte. Pra evitar a batida, ao mesmo tempo em que freia, o condutor do carro dos bombeiros vira a direção pra sua esquerda.

O turco e os bombeiros cruzam caminho ilesos, mas ao carro dos bombeiros vira demais. A curva feita foi de 90º e o grande caminhão fica de lado fechando todas as quatro faixas da ponte. As duas viaturas têm que parar pra não bater no paredão vermelho formado pelos bombeiros. E o turco escapa rumo ao sul...

Voltando ao local da explosão, os gritos diminuíram, mas continuam. Os policias que vinham correndo já chegaram ao local, assim como as duas ambulâncias. As viaturas bloqueadas pelos bombeiros já deram meia volta, e seguem pra ambulância explodida. Os paramédicos agora atendem os feridos. Lockhart agora está mais lúcida, apesar de muito mais assustada que momentos atrás. Com certo esforço, tira o seu marido de cima de si, que não para de gemer:  
_Abby_: **Luka! Luka! Você está bem?**  
_Luka_: **Aaaargh****... Minha perna!**  
Lockhart se inclina pra observar melhor o ferimento  
_Abby_: **Droga. Passou por cima de você. Não se mexa! Vamos imobilizá-la, okay?**  
_Luka_: **Aaaargh****!**  
_Abby_: **Os paramédicos já chegaram. Okay?**  
Enquanto vai falando com ele, ela usa o pouco de sua força, fica por trás do marido e coloca seus braços por debaixo dos dele, puxando-o pra calçada e retirando-o do asfalto. Chegando lá, ela se apóia numa mureta e joga o corpo do marido por cima do seu.

Novamente no meio fio, Lockhart tenta aliviar a dor do marido com um forte abraço, enquanto ela observa a senhora baleada e atropelada na calçada, em péssimo estado. Palmer, mais distante, está sentado e apoiado na ambulância. O tiro em seu estômago foi certeiro e ele perdeu muito sangue. E de onde está Abby também consegue ver Pratt de relance. Ele não parece estar se mexendo.

Só então, a soma de todas essas desgraças atinge Abby em sua mente. Ela se desespera. Chora. E o abraço que dá no marido não é mais só um conforto pra ele - também serve pra dar forças pra ela.


	3. ER 15x01 Life After Death 3

...  
**_15x01 - LIFE AFTER DEATH - PARTE 3_**

**CENA 12 - ER**  
_a "cena" é numa tomada só, sem cortes_  
Correria no PS, que já sabe do acidente na Harrison. Médicos e enfermeiros realocam pacientes para que os corredores tenham mais espaço, e nenhum deles fala sem levantar a voz em excesso. Tony passa pelos corredores à caminho da recepção e fala com a enfermeira Daw, que seguia na direção oposta:  
_Gates_: **Peça ao banco de sangue 20 bolsas de O negativo!**  
_Daw_: **Assim que eu preparar as macas!**  
_Gates_: **Não! Faça isso agora! E deixe eles em alerta pra tipo específico!**

Paul Grady, que saia do elevador acompanhado de Larry Weston e Laverne St. John, tromba de leve com Tony, e ambos se apóiam um no outro pra não cair.  
_Grady_: **Desculpe! Você está bem?**  
_Gates_: **Não tem problema. Vocês três: roupas, luvas e máscaras estéreis. Já!**  
Grade e Larry confirmam e seguem pros armários, mas não John: Tony pega-a no braço e fala olhando em seus olhos:  
_Gates_: **Laverne, suba agora pro Setor de Queimados e traga enfermeiros e médicos de lá.**  
_Laverne_: **Certo.** - retorna ao elevador e aperto o botão do andar  
_Gates_: **É importante! Reserve pelo menos 4 leitos! E certifique-se de trazer um Atendente, e não um residente!**  
_Laverne_: **Deixe comigo.** - e as portas se fecham

Quando retoma caminho pra recepção, Tony encontra Haleh com uma ficha médica nas mãos  
_Haleh_: **Dr. Gates, sua paciente do anzol.** - entregando a ficha - **Estão esperando a alta.**  
_Gates_: **Okay.** - assinando a alta - **Viu a Sam?**  
_Haleh_: pegando de volta a ficha - **No armário de medicamentos**  
_Gates_: **Certifique-se de que ela pegue bastante morfina!**

_recepção_  
Tony volta a correr pra recepção, e finalmente chega até Frank, que faz uma ligação:  
_Gates_: **As Exams estão livres! Acabei de dar alta pra última paciente!**  
_Frank_: **Certo. Mas ninguém atende no Setor de Queimados ainda.**  
_Gates_: **Eu mandei Laverne pra lá.**  
Tony, agoniado, começa a limpar o quadro de pacientes. O PS agora tem leitos:  
_Gates_: **Preciso me preparar agora.**  
_Frank_: **Manda ver.** - Tony dá meia volta - **Ah! As salas de trauma!** - mas pára  
_Gates_: **Sim, sim! Tem um corpo na 2 ainda.**  
_Frank_: **E isso não era relevante?!** - nervoso - **Eu ligo pro necrotério.**

Já de óculos e vestimentas estéreis, Archie chega e questiona Frank:  
_Morris_: **Quando eles vão chegar?**  
_Frank_: **Falamos há pouco com Zadro. Vão retirar os sobreviventes e chegam aqui em instantes.**  
_Morris_: **E o Pratt? Pratt está bem?**  
_Frank_: **Eu... eu não sei. Quem atendeu a chamada foi Sam.**  
_Morris_: **E aqueles barulhos... Eram tiros?**  
Sem falar, e com semblante de preocupação, o recepcionista confirma balançando a cabeça.  
_Morris_: **Baleados? Feridos? Quantos vêm pra cá?**  
_Frank_: **Eu... eu não sei! Quem atendeu a chamada foi a Sam.**  
_Morris_: **Droga, Frank!** - batendo palmas - **Nos ajude aqui. Só tem eu de Atendente hoje. Chame Brenner. Chame Skye!**  
_Frank_: **Falando no diabo...**

Archie se vira e topa com Skye, bronzeada, batendo na porta de vidro da triagem pra entrar. Num movimento rápido, Morris se inclina e aperta o botão de acesso pra médica.  
_Skye_: **O que aconteceu?** - entrando no PS  
_Morris_: **Explosão de ambulância e tiroteio aqui perto.**  
_Skye_: **Eu já soube. Um policial me falou lá fora... pergunto sobre isso daqui no PS. Está uma zona. São quantos queimados? Quantos baleados? Quantas vítimas?**  
_Morris_: **N-não sabemos...**  
_Skye_: **Perfeito. Quem está no comando do turno? Brenner? Pratt?**  
_Morris_: **Eu.**  
_Skye_: **Eu já devia saber.**  
Dra. Wexler olha pra Archie com certa reprovação, mas "sem ser uma bitch"  
_Skye_: **Onde eles dois estão?**  
_Morris_: **Brenner acabou um turno agora há pouco. E Pratt estava na ambulância...**

Apesar da correria, apesar dos telefonemas, por um momento Skye observou como era encarada por Frank e Archie numa estranha sensação de silêncio. É quando ela percebe a aflição do staff.  
_Skye_: **Okay. Morris, como está o PS?**  
_Morris_: **Liberamos corredores e leitos, pedimos unidades de sangue e estamos tentando falar com o Setor de Queimados.**  
_Frank_: **Ehr... Gates já mandou alguém pra lá. Mas tem um corpo na sala de traumas.**  
_Morris_: **Droga... Deixe comigo.**  
_Skye_: **Frank, entre em contato com as equipes de emergência...**

Enquanto Wexley falava com Frank, Archie seguia seu caminho até as salas de trauma. Mas não pelo corredor, e sim pelas salas de exame, pra checar os leitos.

_Exam I_  
Morris vê Lilly arrumando os leitos e os suportes de soro:  
_Lilly_: **Alguma estimativa de quantos pacientes?**  
_Morris_: **Não serão muitos.** - sem parar pra falar - **Pelo menos 5, mas todos em estado grave.**  
_Lilly_: **E quanto ao Pratt?**  
_Morris_: **... Nada.** - abrindo a porta da Trauma I - **Cheque as baterias dos desfibriladores!**

_Trauma I_  
Lá, o enfermeiro Malik preparava a maca da sala de traumas  
_Morris_: **Tudo okay por aqui, Malik?**  
_Malik_: **Com certeza.**  
_Morris_: **Ótimo. Eu preciso que você tire um corpo da sala ao lado.**  
O médico segue sem parar pra Sala de Trauma II, seguido pelo enfermeiro  
_Malik_: **Pode deixa. Aonde eu coloco?**

_Trauma II_  
Por todo esse tempo, Morris se referia apenas como "o corpo", mas rever a mulher asiática o fez ter um frio na barriga.  
_Morris_: **Ehr... Deixaremos as sala de Trauma interligadas com as Exam. Vamos pra sala de suturas**  
_Malik_: - destravando as rodas - **Certo. Notícias do Pratt e Abby?**  
Na base da maca, Malik e puxa pela porta dupla de acesso ao corredor. Na ponta, Morris a empurra ajudando o enfermeiro:  
_Morris_: **Abby parece estar bem.**  
_Malik_: **E o Pratt?**  
_Morris_: **Eu... eu não sei...**

_corredor_  
Enquanto fazem a curva pra entrar na sala de suturas, Morris observa Sam no gabinete de remédios. Pensativa.  
_Morris_: **Malik, pode levá-la sem mim? Eu assino a mudança no quadro.**  
_Malik_: **Certo...**

Archie diminui o ritmo, e sem entrar no gabinete, fala com Sam.  
_Morris_: **Samantha...**  
_Sam_: **Oi!** - se assustando  
_Morris_: **Está tudo bem?**  
_Sam_: **Eu... insisti que levassem alguém na transferência...**  
Archie escuta em silêncio.  
_Sam_: **Os federais não queriam...** - com olhos marejados - **mas eu insisti...**  
_Morris_: **Frank não soube me responder... Como está Pratt?**  
_Sam_: **Mal.** - escorrendo uma lágrima - **Muito mal...**  
Archie engole no seco e procura mudar de assunto  
_Morris_: **Já misturou os medicamentos?**  
_Sam_: **Já...**  
_Morris_: **Okay. Foco agora.** - seguindo rumo pra recepção - **Mantenha o foco.**  
_Sam_: **Ehr... Precisamos falar com Chazz. Sabe onde ele está?**

Archie pára. Fecha os olhos e esbraveja.  
_Morris_: **Droga...**  
_fim da longa tomada_

**CENA 13 - LOUNGE**  
A garota asiática, apesar da confusão no PS, dorme pesado no sofá. Chazz, lê umas revistas enquanto toma café. Morris abre a porta, e devagar, põe pelo menos metade do corpo dentro da sala.  
_Chazz_: **O que foram esses barulhos e essa confusão?**  
Archie apenas olha pro irmão de Pratt, sem ter coragem de responder...

**CENA 14 - CRUZAMENTO DA HARRISON**  
O local agora está sobre o controle da polícia. Curiosos foram colocados além das faixas amarelas de isolamento colocada pelos policiais. Não há mais gritos. E os feridos estão sendo cuidados pelas equipes de emergência. A senhora baleada e atropelada, ainda está vida e sobre cuidado dos paramédicos. O mesmo pra Palmer e os sobreviventes da ambulância - estes, removidos com muito cuidado pelos bombeiros.

Kovac também é atendido. Em relativo estado de choque, ele continua sentado no chão e usando Abby como apoio. À medida que a paramédica Pickman limpa suas feridas com soro, ele recua e pressionando o corpo da esposa contra o seu. Carinhosamente, ela beija o seu pescoço:  
_Abby_: **Vai passar. Vai passar...**  
_Luka_: **Droga, droga!**  
_Doris_: **Só mais um segundo, Dr. Kovac. Temos fraturas expostas aqui, e precisamos limpar antes de colocá-lo na ambulância.**  
_Luka_: **Não. Não preciso.**  
_Abby_: **Não seja ridículo.** - abraçando-o com força por trás - **Você quebrou a perna, Luka.**  
_Luka_: **Tá, tá. Mas...** - gemendo de dor - **O Pratt. Pratt precisa de ajuda.**  
Lockhart vira o rosto, e relativamente de longe, observa os bombeiros, com cuidado, colocando Greg numa prancha pra remoção. Ele é o terceiro à ir pra uma maca. Palmer e Arnie já saíram alguns segundos atrás.

_Abby_: choramingando - **Paramédicos estão com ele.**  
_Luka_: **Abby... a queimadura foi séria. O peito dele retraiu muito... Ele está sem ar nos pulmões...**  
_Abby_: **O PS está perto. Ele vai chegar lá.**  
_Luka_: **Abby...** - apertando forte a mão dela - **Ele não vai resistir tanto. Você precisa aliviar a pressão do tórax dele. E não tem médicos aqui...**  
Lockhart olha pra Pratt e a equipe de resgate mais uma vez. Tudo o que eles fazem é jogar oxigênio através de uma máscara em seu rosto. Ela sabe que o marido está certo, e precisa ir lá. Mas ela tem medo de rever o colega naquele estado.  
_Luka_: **É o Pratt...**

É isso. Ajudar não é mais uma opção: é uma obrigação. Carinhosamente, Abby vai se levantando e apoiando o marido na murada:  
_Abby_: **Tá certo. Eu já volto. E você.** - olhando pra Pickman - **Cuide bem de meu marido**  
_Doris_: **Pode deixar.**  
Já de pé, Lockhart começa a se distanciar, à medida que o casal vai lentamente separando as mãos.

Voando relativamente baixo, um helicóptero de TV começa a filmar a cena. O barulho incomoda, mas pelo menos não venta. Acompanhado do som das sirenes e gritos, Abby se vê num cenário de guerra. Com certo receio de encarar Pratt mais uma vez, ela passa ao lado do atendimento da senhora baleada e atropelada. Paramédicos estão dando choque em seu coração, que acabou de sofrer uma parada.

Bem mais adiante, Arnie foi colocado numa ambulância e está pronto pra partir. Em volta de papel térmico laminado e com uma máscara de oxigênio, ele tem a companhia de um agente federal. Não Palmer, já que esse está ferido por um tiro e sendo colocado na mesma ambulância. E antes de chegar em Pratt, rodeado de bombeiros e uma dupla de paramédicos, Lockhart observa ao fundo policiais colocando um saco preto por cima do corpo do turco baleado no tiroteio. Mas sua atenção logo volta pra Pratt:  
_Abby_: **Deixem-me vê-lo.** - se aproximando  
_bombeiro_: **Vamos direto pro hospital, dona.**  
_Zadro_: **Tudo bem. Ela é médica do County.**  
_Abby_: **Como ele está, Zadro?**  
_Zadro_: **Está desacordado. E com dificuldades de respirar.**  
_Abby_: **É o tórax dele...**

Lockhart revê Greg e entende o porque de seu receio em revê-lo. O jaleco de Pratt grudou à sua carne por causa da temperatura. E no geral, ele está irreconhecível. Exceto suas pernas e cintura, todo corpo tem grau três de temperatura, com carne em músculo vivo, e cheia de bolhas nos locais de 2º grau. Só é possível reconhecê-lo pelo fato do lado esquerdo de sua face, na área da testa e do olho, ser uma das únicas não atingidas pela explosão. E sua situação piorou desde então, já que está desacordado e com dificuldades respiratórias. Abby não consegue se conter ao vê-lo...  
_Zadro_: **Temos que entubá-lo?**  
_Abby_: **Não... Não! Só com fibra ótica. Precisa é de uma escaratomia.**

Os bombeiros estavam prontos pra colocar Pratt na ambulância, quando param pra ouvir a conversa.  
_Zadro_: **Faremos isso quando chegar no County.**  
_Abby_: **Não, não. O peito dele comprimiu. Tem que ser agora!**  
_Zadro_: **Aqui?**  
_Abby_: **Sim. Me dê luvas e um bisturi.**  
_Zadro_: **Okay...** - abrindo sua mochila  
_bombeiro_: **Doutora, nós chegamos ao hospital em um minuto.**  
_Abby_: **Ele não tem um minuto!**

Lockhart recebe o material do paramédico.  
_Abby_: **A queimadura foi muito forte, e contraiu o peito dele. O tórax não tem mais espaço pros pulmões.**  
Já com luvas e um bisturi, Abby cai na real: falar é muito mais fácil que faz... Ela está no lado esquerdo do tórax de Pratt; o lado sem braço. Respirando fundo, e calculando onde é o local certo, Abby faz o corte necessário. Mas um pouco de bile sobe em sua garganta quando ela de relance vê o rosto de Pratt. O corpo dele está de tal maneira que o bisturi corta seus músculos como se cortasse manteiga derretida.

Neste momento, uma dupla de bombeiros se ocupa com o braço amputado de Greg. Um, com cuidado, maneja o membro morto pra colocá-lo num saco preto, segurado por outro bombeiro. É o bastante pra Lockhart, que recua cobrindo a boca com a mãe:  
_Abby_: **Me desculpem, me desculpem!** - já cinco passos distante - **Eu não consigo. Vão logo pro County.**  
Frustrados com a perda de tempo, os bombeiros colocam Pratt na ambulância.  
_Zadro_: **Não quer vir conosco?**  
Lockhart olha pro marido, e o vê sendo colocado numa maca por Doris e alguns bombeiros.  
_Abby_: **Não, não?** - tremendo, tira as luvas - **Vou esperar uma ambulância pra Luka.**

Correndo como nunca, chega Chazz. Desesperado, ele atravessa a faixa policial e é contido por alguns policiais. Há um princípio de confusão, até Zadro falar com os policiais:  
_Zadro_: **Tudo bem! Tudo bem! Ele é paramédico.**  
Nervoso, Chazz se afasta dos policiais, e vagarosamente, segue até o colega paramédico:  
_Chazz_: **Aonde...** - cansado, assustado e deprimido - **Aonde está o Greg?**  
_Zadro_: **Ele está na ambulância. Vá lá no carona que eu fico na cabine.**  
_Chazz_: **Não, não, não...** - chorando - **Eu quero ver meu...**

É quando ele vê Pratt deitado na maca da ambulância. Seu queixo cai e ele fica sem reação. Com semblante de choro no olhar, ele perde um pouco da força nas pernas e Zadro tem que ampará-lo.  
_Zadro_: **Vá na frente. Eu fico com ele.**  
Depois de ver o irmão, Chazz resolve obedecer. Com as mãos nos olhos, segue caminho até a ambulância e senta-se no banco do carona ao mesmo tempo em que Zadro, na parte de trás, fecha as portas antes de olhar pra Abby. Ambos sabem que a coisa não está boa.

A ambulância parte. Os únicos a serem atendidos são a senhora baleada e Luka. Sem sair do lugar, Abby gira os calcanhares vendo o caos instaurado depois do atentado. E quando um bombeiro passa ao lado dela carregando o corpo de Bardelli num saco preto, ela não resiste e vomita ali mesmo...

**CENA 15 - AMBULANCE BAY**  
Alguns enfermeiros e paramédicos esperam pela ambulância. O único atendente por lá é Morris. Até chegar Wexley trazendo notícias da recepção:  
_Skye_: **Duas ambulâncias estão vindo.**  
_Morris_: **Pratt está numa delas?**  
_Skye_: **Na segunda, mas também temos outros feridos, Dr. Morris.**  
Archie engole no seco...  
_Gates_: **Por que não fomos até lá? Estamos ouvindo as ambulâncias há minutos!**  
_Skye_: **Negativo. Você não é um paramédico ou bombeiro. Seu trabalho é no hospital.**  
_Malik_: **Eu acho que não deveríamos ter deixado o irmão dele ir até lá...**  
_Morris_: **Agora já era...**  
_Daw_: **Nossa, foi muito perto mesmo... Elas já estão aqui...**  
Chega a primeira ambulância. E os profissionais do County parecem funcionar em primeira marcha. Não estão muito animados...

A ambulância estaciona. Lá de dentro, onde estavam Ernie e Palmer, sai a paramédica Olbes removendo o agente federal:  
_Olbes_: **Rick**** Palmer, 45 anos, baleado na barriga. Próximo do fígado.**  
_Palmer_: **Dói pra cacete...** - gemendo de dor  
_Skye_: **Quanto sangue?**  
_Olbes_: **Menos de 500cc. Hemorragia controlada, pressão 14x10, batimentos em 150.**  
Os profissionais do County ficam ao redor da ambulância pra receber os feridos.  
_Morris_: **Como está o Pratt?**  
_Skye_: **Dr. Morris, siga com o Sr. Palmer pra Exam II.**  
_Morris_: **Mas...**  
Wexley olha pra Archie com compaixão. E ele resolve obedecer.  
_Morris_: **Larry, Malik. Venham comigo.**  
O trio conduz a maca de Palmer pra dentro do PS  
_Skye_: **Este é o homem no programa de proteção às testemunhas?**  
_Olbes_: **Se você pode chamar isso de proteção... 50 anos, 27 do corpo com queimaduras de 2º e 3º grau. Principalmente no torço e braço esquerdo...**  
Ainda dá tempo deles verem Ernie saindo da maca e ser recebido por Skye. Ele está muito queimado, mas não parece tão mal... Talvez Pratt esteja bem... E eles entram no PS.

**CENA 16 - PS**  
A equipe médica segue pela triagem caminho até a Exam II, passando pela recepção. Mesmo com o tiro na barriga, Palmer consegue falar.  
_Palmer_: **Se eu pego o filho da mãe que fez isso...**  
_Morris_: **O que aconteceu?**  
_Palmer_: **Um atentado à bomba, foi o que aconteceu! E quando viram que Ernie ainda estava vivo, tentaram matar ele à bala!**  
_Morris_: **Como... como está o Dr. Pratt?**  
O agente do FBI olha pra Archie, e dosa as palavras antes de falar..  
_Palmer_: **Ele não está bem...**

A maca faz a curva na recepção e continua indo pra Exam II. Com cara de choro, no meio do corredor, está Sam.  
_Morris_: **Frank, liga pra cirurgia e diga que temos um baleado aqui.**  
_Frank_: **Já bipei. Estão descendo... E o Pratt?**  
_Morris_: **Ainda não...**

Vindo pela triagem, chega Gates com Chunny e Grady conduzindo a maca de Ernie. Eles estão correndo. Ernie teve uma parada e Chunny está em cima da maca, em cima de Ernie, aplicando massagens em seu peito.  
_Gates_: **Frank! Cadê a Unidade de Queimados?!**  
_Frank_: **Ehr... Laverne ainda não chegou...**  
_Chunny_: **Tem certeza de que não vou quebrar o externo dele?**  
Com certo nojo, a enfermeira aplica a força que pode no tórax queimado.  
_Gates_: **Só faça o coração dele voltar à bater...**  
E no caminho da sala de Trauma, passam por Sam, que continua imóvel:  
_Gates_: **Sam, venha conosco!**  
Correndo, a equipe com a maca de Ernie já dobra o corredor, mas Taggart não se mexeu. E antes de entrar, Tony chama a enfermeira mais uma vez:  
_Gates_: **Sam!**

Ela não se mexe. O máximo que faz é trocar um dolorido olhar com Frank, que também não tem reação... Os dois só tem a atençaõ chamada por Skye, que chega mais uma vez da triagem:  
_Skye_: **A ambulância dele está chegando. Já chamou Dr. Dubenko?**  
_Frank_: **Ele... ele se demitiu essa tarde...**  
Wexley fica sem resposta. Ela gagueja por um instante, e retorna pra Ambulance Bay:  
_Skye_: **Ch-chame**** cirurgiões e o pessoal dos Queimados.** - e sai do PS.  
Taggart finalmente decide se mexer. Coloca seus óculos de proteção e vagarosamente segue Skye, à espera de Pratt.

**CENA 17 - SURGEON'S LOUNGE**  
Na sala de descanso da cirurgia, dois pagers estão no modo silencioso e não param de vibrar em cima de uma mesa. E em cima de um sofá, está Brenner colocando a cueca e depois as calças.  
_Brenner_: **É disso o que eu estava falando, baby.**  
Sentado no chão, de costas pro sofá, está Rasgotra colocando o sutiã.  
_Neela_: **Por favor, não me chame de "baby".**  
E como nojo, ela passa a mão na boca. Rapidamente, Simon se lembra do que tinha na boca dela a pouco, e sorri.  
_Brenner_: **São as caladinhas que são as mais safadas.**  
_Neela_: **Hey****! Me respeite, seu imbecil!**  
_Brenner_: **Sorry****, baby. Quero dizer, doutora!**

Ele se levanta e começa a abotoar sua camisa, enquanto observa os pagers.  
_Brenner_: **Nossos turnos não acabaram essa tarde? Porque estão nos chamando?**  
_Neela_: **Estamos sendo bipados?** - colocando a camisa  
_Brenner_: **Sim. Já faz um tempo... Hey! Minha camisa perdeu alguns botões.**  
_Neela_: correndo até seu pager - **Por que você não me chamou?**  
_Brenner_: **Você estava muito concentrada naquela hora.** - ficando por trás de Neela - **E estava indo bem demais pra parar no meio.** - ele a abraça por trás, pegando em seus seios - **Emergência nenhuma devia nos atrapalhar...**

Simon cheira o pescoço da indiana. Ela gosta, e ela deixa. Aproveitando a oportunidade, o australiano deixa sua mão esquerda no seio esquerdo da indiana, enquanto conduz sua mão direita em direção à barriga. Rasgotra sente-se relaxada, mas no momento em que ele passa abaixo do umbigo, ela finalmente lê a mensagem do pager...  
_Neela_: **Oh, não...**

**CENA 18 - AMBULANCE BAY**  
Tudo parece ficar em câmera lenta quando a ambulância de Pratt estaciona. Skye, Sam e Haleh, que estavam à espera, procuravam tentar manter a calma. Mas duas coisas os fazem cair na real. A primeira é Chazz, desolado, e chorando, saindo da ambulância e indo pro canto do hospital, chorar sozinho. Outra, a bem pior, é quando Zadro abre as portas da ambulância.

Skye tentar ser fria o máximo possível. Haleh esbugalha os olhos e esconde o nariz e a boca com as mãos. Taggart abaixa as sobrancelhas e treme os lábios como se estivesse congelando. Com exceção das pernas e cintura, que não foram queimadas, todo seu corpo está enrolado num laminado térmico. Mas é possível notar o quão mal ele está, pois o rosto... ah, o rosto...

_Zadro_: **Greg Pratt, 35 anos. Aproximadamente 50 do corpo com queimaduras de segundo e principalmente terceiro grau. Amputação do braço esquerdo no local da explosão...** - Haleh vira de costas e começa a chorar em silêncio - **Não tive como medir o pulso e a pressão.** - sem pressa, eles conduzem Pratt pro PS, em estado grave mas estável - **Está inconsciente desde que cheguei, mas Abby disse que o viu acordado. Ela tentou fazer uma escaratomia lá mesmo, mas não conseguiu...** - mais devagar ainda, Haleh engole o choro e segue a maca - **Está com complicações respiratórias.**

**CENA 19 - PS**  
No momento que a maca de Pratt entra no hospital, o silêncio impera. Passando pela triagem, Zadro prefere não passar mais os informes e decide entregar a ficha médica pra Sam. Da recepção, Frank já consegue ver o colega. Ele não reage, mas claramente sentiu-se mal com o que viu.

O som do silêncio incomoda. No PS, ouve-se apenas as chamadas dos telefonemas não atendidos.

A maca com Pratt é vagarosamente levada até a sala de Traumas como um cortejo fúnebre. Todos os funcionários que passam perto não conseguem desviar o olhar. Haleh não agüenta mais e pára de acompanhá-los. Ainda em silêncio, segue chorando pra Lounge. Daw, que estava por perto, junta-se ao grupo até a sala de Trauma.

Eles finalmente chegam à sala de Trauma. Lá, enquanto com todo zelo do mundo transferem Pratt da maca pro leito, são observados por Chunny e Gates, que na sala ao lado, usam o desfibrilador no peito de Ernie.

Morris, que estava na sala de exames, deixa Palmer por uns momentos.

Cruza caminho na Trauma I, onde com um último choque Gates e companhia recuperam os batimentos de Ernie.

E entra na Trauma II. Desolado, observa a condição do colega. E troca um último olhar com Sam. Essa, com os olhos completamente marejados. Quando ela pisca uma vez, uma enorme lágrima escorre em cada um de seus olhos.

**CENA 20 - ALGUMA ESQUINA DE CHICAGO**  
O turco que sobreviveu ao tiroteio abandou o corpo há algum tempo, e do lado de um prédio, fala nervoso e agitado ao celular.  
_Turco_: **Eu avisei. Tinha muitos tiras lá!**  
_Mafioso: **Não me interessa. Eu quero aquele delator morto!**_  
_Turco_: **Senhor, ele não vai sobreviver. Eu garanto.**  
_Mafioso: **Depois de hoje, você não pode me garantir mais nada. Quero que o mate agora. Não podemos arriscar.**_  
_Turco_: **E-ele**** já está no hospital. Nessa hora, já deve está cheio de policiais e federais!**  
_Mafioso: **Arranje um jeito. Sua mulher e suas filhas dependem de você.**_  
_Turco_: **Você... você disse que não ia fazer nada com elas.**  
_Mafioso: **Eu não disse que farei. Mas se eu cair, não garanto que elas continuem protegidas...**_  
O capanga fica sem reação.  
_Mafioso: **Faça esse esforço por elas. Garanta uma boa vida pra sua família.**_  
_Turco_: **O senhor me promete?**  
_Mafioso: **Eu sou um homem de palavra..**_  
_Turco_: **Eu vou tentar.**  
_Mafioso: **Ótimo.**_  
_Turco_: **Eu vou tentar...** - engatilhando a arma - **... mesmo que eu morra tentando.**

_intervalo_


End file.
